


Best Apology

by sinofwriting



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: She has a habit of speaking before thinking.
Relationships: Max Joseph/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Best Apology

“Oh my god. I love your hair.” Y/N says, flushing as she realizes that she spoke out loud.

He laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry about that, first I run into you and then instead of apologizing I give you a compliment.” She laughs, taking a step back.

He smiles down at her, “best apology, I’ve ever gotten.”

She glances at his hair, again. Not being able to take her eyes off it. “I’m sorry, and I’m also sorry for saying sorry again, but can I touch your hair? I’ve never seen anything like it, which is amazing since I’m a hairdresser.”

He ducks his head, “go ahead. My names Max, by the way.”

She runs her fingers through it, marveling at the texture and soft his hair, all while the color still at the front of her mind. You could tell from a mile away that it was natural and the most beautiful color anyone could have for hair. “Y/N, and I promise that I usually don’t go and touch random people’s hair, unless I’m working.”

When her hands leave his hair, he straightens fully. “Well, is my hair healthy?”

She laughs, “I would say yes. You should probably get it trimmed soon, so you can avoid dead ends.”

Max acts on impulse, not wanting the conversation to end. “Do you have an opening today?”

Y/N looks down at her watch, on Saturday’s she never opened before two, but she did always get there before noon to open and do paperwork. “Yeah, if you want, you can come now, my shop is off of third on the left of the donut shop.”

He raises his eyebrows, recognizing that description. “My friend goes to your place, raves about it.”

She smiles at that, “glad to hear it.”

“Alright, I have to finish up this errand, but I can make to your shop in probably thirty minutes.”

“No rush. And here is my card in case you can’t make it.” She says, handing him a business card.

He pockets the card, “I’ll be there. See you in a few, Y/N.”

Y/N makes it to her shop, within fifteen minutes, flipping the lights on, she smiles. It was still hard to believe she ran and owned her own business. The next thirty minutes pass quickly as she restocks shelves, and checks that everyone’s stations are organized.

Max knocks on the glass door, the closed sign staring at him as he does. Y/N looks up from the front desk, where she was turning on the computer. Smiling at him, she abandons the computer, opening the door for him.

“Are you the only person who works Saturdays?” He asks.

She shakes her head, “No, we open at two on Saturdays. So, I always come in at least two hours earlier to make sure everything is in order.”

He nods, surprised at such a late opening on a weekend. “Where do you want me?”

“Second chair on the left.” She points to it as she talks.

As he walks over to the chair, she moves her phone from her front pocket to her back pocket. She waits for him to sit down, before moving behind him. “What exactly do you want done, besides getting rid of the dead ends?”

“Shaving the sides down and taking an inch, nearly two off the top. It’s getting a bit long for my taste.”

She nods, “Can do. And just to double check even though I did touch your hair earlier, no product today?”

“No product.”

She starts unrolling the mat of scissors and reaches for a spray bottle. “I’m guessing you live in LA or visit a lot, since your friend comes here?”

He nods, “New Yorker, but I live here now for work. My friend, Nev, who comes here has the same story.”

Y/N smiles at the familiar name. “I definitely have heard about the differences of New York and LA from him one more than one occasion. How’s his daughter doing?” She asks, as she turns the chair so she can have him put the smock on.

“Cleo is doing good.”

Her knuckles graze his neck, as she makes sure the smock is fully covering his shirt. The barely there touch, makes Max’s breath hitch.

“Alright, all you need to do is tilt your head back and close your eyes.”

Max does as she says, letting himself sink into the chair.

Y/N laughs as Max tells her about some of the antics they get up to when in between filming for the show. “I might have to start watching the show.”

Max opens his eyes, “You’ve never seen the show?”

She turns him towards the mirror, so he can see the length of the top, “No, I have never seen the show. Now, is the length good or do you want it shorter?”

He gives a thumbs up at the length, and verbal confirmation, before going back to her having never seen the show. “You’ve been cutting Nev’s hair for nearly three years and he’s never tried to get you to see the show?”

“No, every time he comes here he tries to get me to watch it.”

Max hides his smile, as she gets out the electric razor. “But, after talking to me, you want to watch the show?”

“You make it sound worthwhile.”


End file.
